thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Fans vs Favorites Presents: The Winter Wasteland Episode 6 Transcript
Heozaki -Start- (chris) Last time on a compelling episode of The Winter Wasteland, the remaining contestants had to cook a 5-star meal for Chef and I. Each team had their issues, but the Fresh Bloods were livid after they gave me a piece of junk and called it a meal. Surprisingly, Wally got the boot and was sent packing into a ice-cold river of regrets. With only 7 contestants left, who will rise to the occasion and who will fall hard into the refrigerator of regrets? Find out now on.... SteelWolf has left the building. 8:21 Heozaki (chris) TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (Chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND! -Theme Song- 8:22 Teamdarkfan4 (zeke) first line 8:22 Zeebem10 back 8:22 Heozaki FU Dark SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:22 Sean the Artic Fox I love you Dark XD 8:22 LucinaFTW (demika) gurl you're lucky i saved you last miuntie 8:22 Heozaki *The campers round up around the campfire* 8:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) -CONF- Last night, someone framed me. I'm lucky to still be here.. but Wally is gone, and I'm alone. Praying to merge soon. *sigh* 8:23 SteelWolf (Gwen) I need some fresh air.. *goes outside into woods* 8:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *slowly walks to Hayley and Demika, points to Piper* wHY IS SHE STILL HERE (amy) DISGUSTING 8:23 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:Hayley wanted piper gone, but i knew that since she has no friends, she would be easier to contro;/ 8:23 SteelWolf (hayley) We needed Piper for challenges 8:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) omg WHO CARES 8:23 Heozaki (lightning) Forget about y'all's problems. All that matters is Sha-Lightning! 8:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) we're merging soon anyway like really. 8:23 LucinaFTW (demika) i needed to cut off piper's hair to make fresh weaves 8:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) YAWN 8:24 SteelWolf (Gwen) *looks for idol* 8:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) you guys are so boring @keeping piper (amy) like 8:24 SteelWolf (hayley) Anyways like...Piper is leaving next sooo 8:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *looks at camera* remember that i bring the entertainment to this show GIVE ME YOUR MONEY WHEN THIS ISOVER (amy) *looks back* yeah yeah whatever (amy) *walks back to her team( 8:25 LucinaFTW (demika) piper do my nails 8:25 Teamdarkfan4 Jro : *donates money to amy with a half eaten chocolate bar* 8:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) No, do em' yourself. 8:25 LucinaFTW (demika) *shaving her head* 8:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *pushes Demika off* WHAT ARE YOU DOING? (amy) DYING 8:25 Heozaki (chris) Welcome to the final 7! 8:25 SteelWolf (Gwen) Come on idol.. 8:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) where is Gwen that stupid face (amy) CHRIS (amy) DISQUALIFY GWEN!!!! (amy) SHE DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:26 SteelWolf (Hayley) *pushes Piper in mud* 8:26 Heozaki (chris) It's been an honor to see you all suffer and cry about the cold *sips coffee* 8:26 Zeebem10 (leshawna) Mhm. 8:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *punches Hayley in the stomach* BACK OFF OF ME. (amy) im not suffering or crying wtf are you talking about 8:26 Sean the Artic Fox gtg 8:26 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning don't care. When's that merge? 8:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *steals Chris' coffee and drinks it* THIS TASTE LIKE BACKWASH (amy) *throws it on him* 8:26 SteelWolf (Hayley) Let's vote Lightning next 8:26 LucinaFTW (demika) *shaves off her head again* 8:27 Zeebem10 (leshawna) Yeah, Chris, when IS the merge? 8:27 Heozaki (chris) Calm down there, Lightning. Everything-OW! That was premium coffee! 8:27 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) boohoo Sean the Artic Fox has left the building. 8:27 Zeebem10 (leshawna) *snicker* 8:27 Teamdarkfan4 dont forget that josh returns 8:27 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *yanks Demika's weave off of her head* 8:27 SteelWolf (Gwen) Confessional: I saw a small necklace. I don't know if it's anything valuable but it'll be useful later on 8:27 Heozaki (chris) As I was saying, today will be a historic day in this competition. 8:27 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) omg will we get blankets??? 8:27 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs it and runs back to everyone* 8:27 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) give me a blnaket 8:27 LucinaFTW (demika) *grabs her weave back and hit her with it 8:27 XxAquaInfinityxX blanket* 8:28 Heozaki (chris) Today the teams will merge! 8:28 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *kicks Demika* Just stop. (Amy) FINALLY 8:28 Zeebem10 (leshawna) Yes! 8:28 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *talks as loud as possible* TOLD YOU @HAYLEY AND DEMIKA 8:28 SteelWolf (hayley) Confessional: Piper can annoy me all she wants. She isn't helping herself 8:28 Heozaki (chris) But. 8:28 SteelWolf (Gwen) What'd I miss? 8:28 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:She is died to me 8:28 Zeebem10 (leshawna) Hey Amy hun, COULD YOU SHUT UP? 8:28 Heozaki (chris) Tonight will be the night of survival. 8:28 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) wtd wtf (Amy) Too hard (amy) no @leshawna 8:29 Heozaki (chris) *grabs keys* As you all see, there's a storm picking up 8:29 Zeebem10 (leshawna) Can't be too hard. I survived three seasons with you Chris. 8:29 SteelWolf (Hayley) Survival? What are you gonna make us do? Look at your career? 8:29 LucinaFTW (demika) there a strom a comming @ piper 8:29 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *cackles* 8:29 Heozaki (chris) No, your face, Hayley. 8:30 SteelWolf (Hayley) *grabs Piper* You will vote with ME AND DEMIKA 8:30 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Oh no! Amy or Samey. *suddenly falls asleep* 8:30 Heozaki (chris) You will be receiving tips on where to find everything you need to make it through the night some old friends *by 8:30 SteelWolf (Chris) Josh is returning 8:30 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *to Hayley* Just vote me out. Do you think I ACTUALLY care anymore? 8:30 Heozaki (chris) As in friends, I mean former contestants that are contractually obligated to be here. 8:30 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ew wtf (amy) I hated Sam like.. 8:31 LucinaFTW (demika) sam was fat 8:31 Heozaki (chris) You'll see who they are 8:31 SteelWolf (Hayley) Why do you think I keep keeping you! TO MAKE YOU SUFFER! And if you dont vote me, you're DEAD. Do not do anything fucking stupid or I'll make your life MISERABLE 8:31 Heozaki (chris) But I'll get going, that storm should kick in sometime soon. (chris) Your challenge starts.... (chris) NOW! (lightning) Lightning's got this! Sha-bam! *runs* 8:32 LucinaFTW (demika) Piper you better watch out. 8:32 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) You aren't scary, you aren't clever, and you SUCK at playing the social part of this game. Drop whatever you're doing. 8:32 SteelWolf (Gwen) Hi Amy 8:32 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *runs* 8:32 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Shut up Demika, I can take care of myself. 8:32 SteelWolf (Hayley) You know what, you can leave next. 8:32 LucinaFTW (demika) sure gurl 8:32 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Okay, sure. 8:32 SteelWolf (Hayley) I am done with you 8:32 LucinaFTW (demika) prove it 8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) You've been done with me, so perfect. 8:33 Heozaki (chris) *On PA* Look around the darkest places for your first resource 8:33 LucinaFTW (demika) you have just been wally's puppet this entire time 8:33 SteelWolf (Gwen) *looks at Demika* 8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *ignores them* Just be quiet. GODuncan has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:33 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Darkest places? 8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) OMG (Amy) I CANT SURVIVE OUT HERE (Amy) IM TOO 8:33 Heozaki (lightning) Hmmm...*jumps into the water* 8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) UM 8:33 GODuncan rps are ghey 8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) WHATEVE R 8:34 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:honstely piper's game suck. i bet she thought she would be a other zoey or sky and just leach onto a showmace till the end, but i have words for her sister. She was wrong! 8:34 Heozaki (chris) And Lightning is freezing to death *laughs* 8:34 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Hm.... A cave maybe? *walks around looking for a cave* 8:34 SteelWolf (Hayley) Piper you are a very stupid person. You can't do ANYTHING without having a Cottail to ride on. Enjoy your stay..in hell :) 8:34 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) -CONF- I'm so glad the teams have merged. Now I can maybe save myself without having to plea to Hayley and Demika, and possibly get one of them out. See ya' girls. (piper) We aren't a team anymore, so leave me alone. 8:35 LucinaFTW oh it merge 8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *walks faster* GODuncan has left the building. 8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) hm 8:35 SteelWolf (Hayley) Don't you tell me what to do. 8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *climbs a tree* 8:35 Heozaki (trent) Hey, Leshawna. *hands Leshawna a blanket* 8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *finds frozen fruits* THESE AREN'T USEFUL WTF 8:35 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:but now is is just the two of us, we are outnumbered. i need new allys. 8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *one falls on her and she falls out of the tree* (amy) UGH (amy) DOES ANYONE HAVE A FIRE 8:35 LucinaFTW (demika) *walks to amy* Hey girl 8:35 Heozaki (trent) You found your first resource 8:35 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Hey Trent! Thanks! Glad I ran into somone tolerable. 8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) oh hey demi kwen <3 (amy) so whats the deal with piper 8:36 SteelWolf (Hayley) *to Leshawna* Are you willing to have an alliance? 8:36 LucinaFTW (demika) i think me and you could be a really strong pair 8:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) is she out next or like.. (amy) We could 8:36 LucinaFTW (demika) she died to me 8:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) bring in hayley too, (amy) the three of us will SLAY 8:36 LucinaFTW (demika) but she is so worthless that she could float along as a goat 8:36 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Hm... Alright. 8:36 Heozaki (trent) Here's your next tip: I tower everything on this island except the clouds 8:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) piper is dangerous just get rid of her 8:36 SteelWolf No one doing the challenge <3 8:37 Heozaki You guys better try to win js lol 8:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *tries to make a fire with frozen sticks* 8:37 LucinaFTW (demika) but the thing is, it just the three of us 8:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) SOMEONE HAND ME FLINT 8:37 LucinaFTW (demika) and there is seven left 8:37 Teamdarkfan4 the mountains 8:37 LucinaFTW (demika) we need a extra number 8:37 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Wait, Hayley, did you follow me here? 8:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) yes but like 8:37 LucinaFTW (demika) *gives her flint* 8:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) piper knows she's alone. 8:37 Heozaki (lightning) *running toward the cave* Sha-great! *runs into Leshawna* 8:37 SteelWolf (hayley) It's me, you, Amy, Demika. We're gonna take out Bitchy Piper, Meathead Lightning, and irrelevant 8:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) here's something about piper; she says she wants to be out but she really doesn't. she doesn't have somebody to cling onto anymore and she's afraid. like seriously. 8:38 Heozaki (lightning) Watch where you're going, gorilla 8:38 LucinaFTW (demika) we still need a fourth 8:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) i can control her vote this ONE time and make this an all girl final six, like for real. 8:38 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Ex-CUSE ME? *charges to Lightning* 8:38 Heozaki (lightning) This is Lightning's game! Oops...*runs down the cave* 8:38 LucinaFTW (demika) does she trust you? 8:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) -CONF- I haven't like Piper OR Wally for this whole game. But manipulating Piper to vote with me may be a good idea, juuuust this one time. 8:39 SteelWolf (Gwen) Hi Amy and Demika 8:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) i haven't even talked to her, but that's good bc she probably just wants to align with the original Vets anyway. 8:39 LucinaFTW (demika) conf:lol what is the challenge 8:39 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Yeah, that's what I thought. *turns to Hayley* Let's save Lightning for later. He's an idiot and easy to take out. 8:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) aka cling onto them. 8:39 LucinaFTW (demika) hi gwen 8:39 Heozaki (lightning) *collects clue* Hmm..... 8:39 SteelWolf (Hayley) Let me see if I can control him.. 8:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) in that case BRB 8:39 Heozaki (lightning) I know what towers everything on this island 8:40 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walks up to Lightning, twirling hair* Heeeey 8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *runs to Piper* heeey guuurly! (piper) *glares at her* What do you want..? 8:40 Heozaki (lightning) This sexy beast! *kisses biceps* 8:40 Zeebem10 (:eshawna) Gwen is alright, so Piper then. Grab a blanket, do that, and meet me in the mountains. 8:40 SteelWolf (Gwen) Am I safe with ya'll 8:40 LucinaFTW (demika) *grabs a clue* 8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) just.. um.. wondering what you're doing. (piper) Amy, get away, just vote me out. (Amy) OMG 8:40 LucinaFTW (demika) yes 8:40 SteelWolf (Hayley) Lightning, you are so strong.. 8:40 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *runs to the mountains* 8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *whispers to her* what if i told you that _____ is a bigger threat than you. 8:40 LucinaFTW (demika) we will keep you safe 8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) like srsly 8:41 SteelWolf (Gwen) I have the idol 8:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ____ is strong and needs to go, immediately. 8:41 Heozaki (lightning) Thanks, but Lightning already knows that! *runs* 8:41 LucinaFTW (demika) our allaince could use the idol 8:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) You aren't going to manipulate me Amy, but nice try. (Amy) UGH (amy) ATLEAST CONSIDER IT?! (piper) Fine. 8:41 SteelWolf (Hayley) *holds Lightning's hand* I really like your hand...when it's holding mine 8:41 LucinaFTW (demika) conf:this is great, i have people comming to me, i have the numbers right now. i just hope nothing changes 8:41 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *arrives at the mountains* Dang, that's a steep climb. 8:42 Heozaki (lightning) Get off me, you desperate freak! 8:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) -CONF- *sighs* If that's the only way I can stay in the game then so be it. But I'd rather align with people like Lightning, LeShawna, etc instead of be the Mean Girls' minions. 8:42 SteelWolf (Hayley) Okay then. (Confessional: Lightning you're DONE.) 8:42 LucinaFTW (demika) *reaches mountain* i feel like Zoey 8:42 Heozaki (logan) Hey, girls (logan) *hands them flashlights* 8:42 LucinaFTW (demika) hey creep (demika) *using flashlight* 8:43 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *conf* Look, I ain't no frilly plastic chested white girl, but without them, I'm toast. 8:43 Heozaki (logan) I'm only here because I signed up for this stupid show 8:43 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walks to Piper* So have you gained sanity and decided to vote with me 8:43 Heozaki (lightning) *catches up to Leshawna* 8:43 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Nope, go away. *walks away from her* 8:43 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Hey, thanks Logan. My sympathies. 8:43 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs flashlight* does this even work. 8:43 SteelWolf (Hayley) You're an IDIOT 8:43 LucinaFTW (demika) do i know you? 8:43 SteelWolf (Gwen) Hi Piper 8:43 LucinaFTW (demika) i never saw you on tv before 8:43 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) GO. AWAY. (piper) *walks faster* 8:44 SteelWolf (Gwen) I was just trying to befriend you.. 8:44 Heozaki (logan) Your next clue is: Seek where the leaves are gold and mud unfolds. 8:44 LucinaFTW (demika) THE MUD CAVE! 8:44 Heozaki (chris) That storm is kicking up a bit! *Storm winds begin to push the contestants* 8:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Befriend me? You're going to turn around and vote me out like everyone else. Stop pretending like I'm dumb Gwen. Leave. 8:44 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *runs to the mud cave* 8:44 Heozaki (lightning) Hmmm.... 8:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *flies away and hits the same tree she fell out of* HELP (amy) AEGH 8:45 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning thought of something 8:45 SteelWolf (Gwen) Everyone else? Who is "Everyone Else?" Amy, Demika, and Hayley? I'm not with them. I'd be in the bottom with them 8:45 Heozaki (lightning) The mud cave? Nah, that's stupid 8:45 LucinaFTW (demika) *helps amy* 8:45 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Woooah! *slides away but grabs a boulder* 8:45 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) So you aren't with them. I don't believe it, so still, go away. * ? 8:45 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Stupid storm! 8:45 SteelWolf (Gwen) But I have the idol 8:46 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning's gonna check the woods...WOAH *gets blown down by the winds* 8:46 LucinaFTW (demika) we are allys for a reason. *get her out 8:46 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) But I don't care. (amy) omg ty piper *demika not piper smh 8:46 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *trudges through the storm to the mud cave, occasionally grabbing trees and rocks along the way* 8:46 SteelWolf (Hayley) *sitting behind a waterfall, drinking a smoothie* 8:47 LucinaFTW (demika) now let go before someone ugly wins the challenge 8:47 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ofc 8:47 Zeebem10 ( XD YAS) 8:47 SteelWolf (Gwen) Piper I know you're in danger with the girls so I'll help you win the challenge 8:47 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) how do we even win this (piper) I can do it myself. JUST GO. 8:47 SteelWolf (Gwen) I don't wanna see you eliminated 8:48 LucinaFTW (demika) idk (demika) i don't know what this challenge is 8:48 Heozaki (lightning) *lands in a lake* Guess I'll go there...brr...Sha-Lightning is not cold! He can keep himself warm 8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Well it's going to happen, so shush it. 8:48 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *finally reaches the mud cave* 8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) were we supposed to run (amy) i cant run in these shoes omg 8:48 Heozaki (chris) *on PA* Why would I make you go into another cave? *laughs* 8:48 SteelWolf (Gwen) Im taking you with me. *grabs Piper and pulls her in cave* 8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *tries to run but slips* OOOOOOOOOOOOW 8:49 LucinaFTW (demika) *helps amy up 8:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *yanks herself from Gwen and pushes Gwen off of her* STOP, OH MY GOSH. (amy) ok ty 8:49 LucinaFTW (demika) hey leshawna, wanna work together in the challenge? 8:49 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walking peacefully* (Gwen) I won't stop 8:49 Heozaki (lightning) LIGHTNING DOESN'T NEED ANYBODY 8:49 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Hm, alright. 8:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ok yay 8:50 Heozaki (lightning) Conf: Lightning is his own man; all the chumps are going down town while Lightning wins the million. Sha-Time! 8:50 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs Piper and runs out cave, to a mud pit* LucinaFTW (demika) do you have any idea how we can do this Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 8:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) -CONF- Gwen is annoying. I know the type of game she's playing, so she should stop trying. 8:51 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walks to Amy and Demika* Hey girls (Gwen) Piper help me search 8:51 Heozaki (Lightning) (music) OHHHHH, Lightning is going to win! (music) OH- *trips and falls into what seem to be remains of a swamp* 8:51 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Well, he did say gold leaves and upturned mud. 8:51 LucinaFTW (demika) hru 8:51 Heozaki (chris) Lightning has struck gold! 8:52 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) What do yall think? 8:52 LucinaFTW (demika) i have no idea 8:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Hey Hayley!!!!!! 8:52 Heozaki (chris) And by gold, I mean the second to last clue 8:52 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs Piper and runs to swamp* (Gwen) (gwen) Hi 8:52 LucinaFTW (demika) *runs to lightning 8:52 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) THE SWAMP! Go! *runs to the swamp* 8:52 Heozaki (duncan) Hey Sha-Idiot! Smilesfalcon15 has left the building. 8:53 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs behind of LeShawna* (amy) WHERE ARE WE GOING 8:53 SteelWolf (Hayley) *running with Amy* 8:53 Heozaki (duncan) Here's your last clue: Head where the two sides of the islands meet. *tosses a tent bag* 8:53 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Follow them! *points to Piper and Gwen* 8:53 Heozaki (duncan) Pfft..Whatevs. 8:53 LucinaFTW (demika) *chases them* 8:53 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning's gonna run! 8:53 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *reaches Duncan* 8:53 LucinaFTW (demika) the lake! 8:54 Heozaki (lightning) *runs* 8:54 SteelWolf (Gwen) *pulls Piper to river* 8:54 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *grabs tent* Thanks delinquent! *runs to the lake* *river 8:54 LucinaFTW (demika) *gets to the river* 8:54 Zeebem10 *arrives at the river* 8:55 Heozaki (chris) Noooope. 8:55 SteelWolf (Gwen) This is probably wrong. *runs* 8:55 LucinaFTW (demika) *gets to the lake* 8:55 SteelWolf (hayley) GIRLS IM TIRED 8:55 LucinaFTW (demika) but hayley 8:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) UGH SAME HOW MUCH LONGER LESHAWNA 8:55 SteelWolf (Gwen) *runs to cliff* 8:55 LucinaFTW (demika) do u want others to see u as weak 8:55 Heozaki (chris) It's where two things meet 8:55 SteelWolf (Hayley) I am NOT weak! 8:55 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Just keep going! A bridge? 8:55 Heozaki (chris) INTERCEPT (chris) When you make a deal and both of you go a little bit to meet ____ 8:56 LucinaFTW (demika) *runs to the cabins* 8:56 Heozaki (lightning) Business? I don't know man 8:57 LucinaFTW (demika) *entre mess hall 8:57 Zeebem10 (leshawna) *runs to a bridge* 8:57 SteelWolf (Gwen) Come on Piper 8:57 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning thinks he's talking about a mid point or something 8:57 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Gwen, you're the one who wanted to help me so you're paying the price now. I told you I didn't want help. 8:58 SteelWolf (Gwen) It's in my nature to help 8:58 LucinaFTW (demika) *runs to the middle of the island* 8:58 Heozaki (lightning) *running to middle of island* 8:58 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy treated me the same as Hayley and Demika treat you 8:58 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning has been running more than anyone! 8:58 SteelWolf (Gwen) *arrives at middle* 8:58 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Wait, middle......Maybe where we started the merge? *runs to camfire* Of course! 8:58 LucinaFTW (demika) *lands at the middle point of the island 8:59 Heozaki How do you land? xD Loool 8:59 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) It HAS the be the campfire! 8:59 Heozaki (lightning) *reaches the middle point* 8:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *pushes them all out of the way and runs to campfire first* 8:59 LucinaFTW where tf is it 8:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) IS THIS RIGHT (amy) DO I WIN 8:59 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *arrives at the campfire, after hearin 8:59 Heozaki (chris) No, you don't 8:59 LucinaFTW (demika) i got here first lightning 8:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Wtf 9:00 Heozaki (ezekiel) No worries, eh! 9:00 SteelWolf (Gwen) Um I got here 1st 9:00 Heozaki (ezekiel) Today we have 2 winners or something 9:00 LucinaFTW (demika) what 9:00 Heozaki (ezekiel) I heard a lot of twos 9:00 Zeebem10 *after hearing Gwen and Piper talk* 9:00 XxAquaInfinityxX RJ pm 9:00 LucinaFTW (demika) who wind? 9:00 Heozaki (ezekiel) *hands Demika and Lightning final resources* 9:01 LucinaFTW *wins (demika) YES! 9:01 Heozaki (ezekiel) Two winners (ezekiel) Two- 9:01 SteelWolf (Gwen) I got here first stop rigging 9:01 Heozaki (chris) *shoves Ezekiel down a cliff* Haha, I don't know what he's talking about 9:01 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *Eventually makes it to the middle of the island* 9:01 Heozaki I said middle Not cliff 9:01 SteelWolf 8:58 SteelWolf (Gwen) *arrives at middle* 8:58 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Wait, middle......Maybe where we started the merge? *runs to camfire* Of course! 8:58 LucinaFTW (demika) *lands at the middle point of the island 9:01 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs to middle of the island and pants* (amy) IS (Amy) THIS (amy) RIGHT 9:02 Heozaki Wtf Rj You can't just do that lmao 9:02 LucinaFTW (demika) give me my win 9:02 SteelWolf Stop rigging 9:02 Heozaki Stop godding 9:02 XxAquaInfinityxX who tf won immunity 9:02 Zeebem10 (It does say middle. Gwen won.) 9:02 SteelWolf Aquas icon <3 9:03 Heozaki Fine 9:03 LucinaFTW who won 9:03 Heozaki (chris) Gwen and Demika win! 9:03 LucinaFTW (demika) YES! *hugs gwen* 9:03 SteelWolf (Gwen) can I give my immunity to piper 9:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *Glares at Gwen* So you dragged me along only to ditch me. Predictable. (piper) Just keep your immunity, I don't care. 9:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) ok (Hayley) Great, we can vote Piper 9:04 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *conf* I think I made a mistake allying with Heather #2, Heather #3, and Heather #4. 9:05 LucinaFTW (demika) *walks with leshawna down the beach* 9:05 Heozaki (chris) No, Gwen, you can't. 9:05 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:i want to make sure that i still have the numbers, tonight's vote is very imporant 9:05 Heozaki (chris) I will be needing those votes in the morning, so gear up for a night of fun 9:05 LucinaFTW (demika) are we still in this together? 9:05 Heozaki (chris) McLean, out. 9:05 SteelWolf (Leshawna) Not my style 9:06 Heozaki (lightning) Yo, Leshawna, I got an idea 9:06 LucinaFTW um demika is with leshawna now 9:06 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walks up to Lightning* This is your one and only chance to agree to vote with me 9:06 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Yeah, we are. 9:06 LucinaFTW (demika) *rolls eyes at lightning* 9:07 SteelWolf (Gwen) Piper who are we voting 9:07 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning don't work with any-who are we voting out? 9:07 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *turns to Lightning and Hayley* Piper. 9:07 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:i been on the same team as lightning for a day and he is already really annoying 9:08 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *rolls eyes* Gwen just vote for me. (piper) I know you want to. (piper) -CONF- No, I shouldn't be giving up. But there's no other choice. 9:08 Heozaki (lightning) Sad girl should go, agreed. 9:08 SteelWolf (Gwen) I wont 9:09 LucinaFTW (demika) *sun bathing* 9:09 Heozaki Lmfao You realize a storm's going on, right? (lightning) She's ruining Lightning's A-Game! No need that to be ruined 9:09 LucinaFTW yes 9:09 SteelWolf (Hayley) Confessional: The person I'm voting is DEAD WEIGHT 9:10 Heozaki (chris) Send me them votes 9:10 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:everyone is voting piper tonight, but i have a much better idea 9:11 Heozaki I need Rj's votes 9:11 XxAquaInfinityxX did you get my vote o 9:11 LucinaFTW . 9:11 SteelWolf (Gwen) Piper I am keeping you 9:11 LucinaFTW this rp is kind of fun 9:11 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *VOTING CONFESSIONAL* *writes down a name and holds it up* I'm only voting ____ because I'd rather not leave this game right at merge. I know I'm leaving, but it's worth a try. (amy) *VOTING CONFESSIONAL* *writes down a name* I was ORIGINALLY going to vote ____ but after some persuasion, #SorryNotSorry. LucinaFTW (demika) *VOTING CONFESSINAL I can't let Piper leave just yet, you are much more threating. 9:13 SteelWolf (Hayley) *whispers to Demika* We take out the dead weight 9:13 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *VOTING CONFESSIONAL* You know, as much as I want to vote out _____, I need to vote ______. Sorry, you gotta go. Dead weight.* Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 9:13 Heozaki Sorry lol 9:13 SteelWolf (Hayley) *Voting Conf* I tried my best to align with you but you're waaaay to stupid 9:13 Heozaki (lightning) Conf: Lightning is getting rid of _____ because I don't take orders from no one! 9:14 SteelWolf (Gwen) *Voting Conf* Sorry 9:14 Heozaki -Morning- (chris) Did you guys love the shivering cold? 9:15 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *no sleep, exausted* UHgg. That stupid storm kept me up all night.! 9:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) no omg 9:15 Heozaki (lightning) Lightning slept like a baby! He's basically a god. 9:15 SteelWolf (Hayley) Chris is just going through a mid life crisis 9:15 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) *grabs teet pole and chucks it at Chris* *tent 9:15 Heozaki (chris) Ow!.... 9:15 SteelWolf (Gwen) *nervous* 9:15 Heozaki (chris) Here's the catch (chris) Former contestant Lilac will be giving the S'mores and booting the loser today! 9:16 LucinaFTW (demika) what is it 9:16 SteelWolf (Hayley) *putting on lotion* 9:16 LucinaFTW (demika) u scared me 9:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (Lilac) *walks in and waves, grinning* 9:17 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) That's it? No returnees, no double elimination, that's IT? 9:17 Heozaki (chris) The following contestants are safe: (chris) Leshawna! (chris) and Gwen DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 9:17 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) Holla! 9:17 SteelWolf (Gwen) Wheew 9:17 Heozaki (chris) Hayley 9:17 LucinaFTW wtf DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:17 LucinaFTW isn't demika safe cuz she won the challenge 9:18 Heozaki (chris) Amy.... 9:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) What 9:18 SteelWolf (Hayley) Im not shocked that I'm safe. Im Amazing 9:18 Heozaki Oh snap My bad lmao 9:18 XxAquaInfinityxX :P 9:18 Heozaki I mixed up two contestants 9:18 Zeebem10 0.o 9:18 SteelWolf 9:19 Heozaki Restart (chris) The following are safe: (chris) Demika (chris) Gwen (chris) Amy 9:19 SteelWolf (Gwen) Good 9:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) ok good 9:19 Heozaki (chris) Hayley 9:19 LucinaFTW (demika) *eating smore 9:19 SteelWolf (Gwen) *puts hand on Piper's knee* I hope you're safe... 9:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *rolls eyes* 9:21 Heozaki (chris) and Leshawna! (chris) Piper and Lightning 9:21 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) YES! *grabs smore* 9:21 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) I made the merge, isn't so bad. 9:21 LucinaFTW (demika) :) 9:21 Heozaki (chris) You're both on the chopping block (Chris) In a 5-1-1 vote... 9:21 SteelWolf (Hayley) Can this be a double elimination? 9:22 Heozaki (chris) Lightning is heading home! 9:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *gasps* (Amy) *laughs* DEAD WEIGHT. 9:22 Heozaki (lightning) SHA-WHAT?! 9:22 LucinaFTW (demika) Conf:My plan worked 9:22 SteelWolf (Hayley) Buh bye 9:22 LucinaFTW #Blindside 9:22 SteelWolf (Gwen) Congrats Piper 9:22 Heozaki (chris) Let's count the other votes, shall we? 9:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *shocked* So you actually did save me..? @Gwen DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 9:22 Heozaki (chris) With voters and votees included. 9:23 SteelWolf (Gwen) Of course. Everything I said to you was truthful 9:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) um what @chris 9:23 Heozaki (chris) I love to stir drama (chris) So here's the clip 9:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) what "other votes" 9:23 Heozaki (chris) *Shows clip of Lightning voting Piper* 9:23 LucinaFTW omg 9:23 SteelWolf (Gwen) Fucj *fuck 9:23 Heozaki (chris) And look at this one! (chris) *shows clip of Gwen voting for Demika* 9:24 LucinaFTW wtf hoe 9:24 Heozaki (chris) Sadly, Demika shouldn't have been voted for because she was immune (chris) And today is a double! 9:24 LucinaFTW (demika) say what 9:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) What?! 9:24 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) I KNEW IT! 9:24 LucinaFTW is demika out what 9:24 SteelWolf (Gwen) *to Piper* I voted Demika because she treated you wrongly 9:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *to Gwen* Welp, I can consider myself out.. again. 9:25 Heozaki (chris) The only other person with a vote is Piper... 9:25 XxAquaInfinityxX wtf 9:25 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) I told yall he had somethin else planned! 9:25 Heozaki I hinted at the double with Zeke tbf lol 9:25 XxAquaInfinityxX if its a double then cant we just vote again 9:25 Heozaki It feels less dramatic lmao JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:26 JRO123 lol 9:26 Heozaki (chris) Both of you are going home! 9:26 XxAquaInfinityxX booting someone immediately for having one vote is less dramatic 9:26 JRO123 double 9:26 Heozaki Tbf 9:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *to Gwen* Told you. 9:26 JRO123 aqua you had both chars in final 3 last season 9:26 Heozaki Blame Rj on that one 9:26 JRO123 i think its ok 9:26 SteelWolf (Gwen) Demika I'll explain things to you later 9:26 LucinaFTW when is (josh) returning 9:26 SteelWolf (Gwen) *stands up and hugs Piper* I'm sorry 9:26 LucinaFTW (demika) *is pissed* 9:26 XxAquaInfinityxX Lightning legit was already voted out why should his vote count in someone else going home after him 9:27 JRO123 its a double 9:27 Heozaki (chris) That's a wrap! We only have 5 contestants left and one million bucks, who will get the boot next? 9:27 JRO123 dude you and 2 in final 3 last season its fine 9:27 SteelWolf Who even are you @JRO 9:27 Heozaki (chris) Find out next time on.... 9:27 JRO123 I'm out 100% 9:27 Zeebem10 (Leshawna) I TOLD YALL! 9:27 Heozaki (chris) TOTAL DRAMA: THE WINTER WASTELAND! 9:27 XxAquaInfinityxX jfc 9:27 Heozaki -End-